Donatello Hamato
Donatello Hamato is a District 9 Tribute who is best known as one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Since arriving in Panem, Donatello has consistently been one of the more popular of the Tributes Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. This has primarily been due to his high training score, his performances (particularly his kills) in the Arenas, his general congenial personality and, ironically, his "exotic" mutation and looks. However, the effect of the Games on him has been palpable, causing him to become paranoid about what he believes is being done to his mind and to everyone he's come to care about by the Capitol. Currently, Donatello is in a secret alliance with Eliot Spenser to help several of the lesser-scoring Tributes whom they have befriended achieve Victor status, including Charlotte LaBouff, Ariadne, and Momoko Ryugasaki. History Canon/Pre-Games The Games Donatello arrived in Panem after the end of Arena 01. He was the first Tributes to score 11 in the Games since Katniss Everdeen; it would be the highest score until Sasuke Uchiha tied with him, and Thor Odinson scored a 12. Because of his score, he's been popular with the Capitol, and most importantly, Sponsors. One of his most consistent Sponsors has been a group of girls who enjoy drinking and talking about how Donatello is their favorite Tribute, led by Ashley Vinifera. Arena 02 Donatello managed to procure supplies from the Cornucopia, and made a promise to help Charlotte LaBouff out. He also allied with Max Guevara and Tony Stark, and offered to help them to claim more Cornucopia supplies, as well as to re-rig the blast devices underneath the starting platforms nearby. Unfortunately, Donatello's run ended when his radial artery was cut by Eliot Spenser, weakening him; he was then easily finished off by Tate Langdon while trying to protect Charlotte and Momoko. After the end of the Arena, Eliot and Donatello put aside their fight during the Cornucopia and agreed to aid one another in getting Momoko, Ariadne, and Charlotte out of the Arena by helping them win. Arena 03 Due to the tropical nature of the Arena, Donatello didn't even bother with supplies from the Cornucopia, instead using his mutant turtle physiology and the natural resources to his advantage. He managed to kill a shark muttation with his bare hands on the very first day, harvesting its insides for weaponry, food, and drink that his allies could use. He also set up several trap huts throughout the main island which were designed to kill anyone who triggered them. Though Charlotte and Momoko died early, Donatello managed to keep Ariadne alive, and when Tate killed Eliot Donatello avenged his death. In the next several days Donatello and Ariadne also killed off Revya, Neeshka, and Sasuke Uchiha. However, when it came down to the final three, Alex Rider seriously injured Ariadne, causing Donatello to fly into an angry rage and violently attack Alex. At the end of the battle, Alex was eventually eaten by a clone of the shark muttation that Donatello had earlier killed. Realizing he needed to die before Ariadne did for her to win, Donatello took the "Peeta option" and committed seppuku with Tate's machete, before tossing himself in the water for the shark muttation to eat him as well. Donatello also helped to evacuate Ariadne and several others out during the blackout at Ariadne's crowning. Arena 04 Though Donatello managed to grab some supplies from the Cornucopia, his initial intake of the Arena and the haphazard nature of the Cornucopia left him incredibly unnerved for reasons he couldn't entirely figure out. His worries deepened as he shuffled through his supplies, and he eventually went to investigate the ruins. After he met up with Tony Stark, Don's suspicions were finally confirmed when he uncovered a Geiger counter - revealing that the ruins were actually an abandoned nuclear reactor. When he went to look for any of his allies, he only found Charlotte, who was already dying from advanced radiation poisoning. After only two days, Donatello himself became sick, and began to realize that the sickness was weakening his immune system enough to react to the mutagen virus he carried. Unfortunately, before Donatello or Tony could figure out how to stop it, he mutated into a reptilian monster which rampaged through the Arena. His kills included Draco Malfoy, Dean Winchester, Jade Harley, Neeshka, Thor Odinson, Alex Rider, Cassie Blake, Albert Wesker, and, indirectly, Momoko. However, it is implied that Donatello had more than that, due to the amount of Kill Credits he received after the Arena being more than 1,000. This Arena more than any other has affected Don negatively; among other things, he began to have hazy, but still graphic, hallucinations of his time as a monster in this Arena after waking up. The District prep team also refused to work with him out of fear of his mutation afterwards until Eva Salazar intervened. His fear from this incident of turning back into the monster was compounded by the reveal of Jane Sheperd's Avoxing during Kevin Prentiss' victory interview with Caesar Flickerman. Arena 05 Donatello managed to procure supplies for the duration of the Arena, as well as to find and protect Momoko for the majority of the Arena. He continued to have hallucinations and flashbacks of the previous, which were, ironically, strongest around Momoko, as he constantly imagined himself finding her rotting body. Though he didn't rack the amount of kills that he did in previous Arenas, due to the weather, the earthquake caused by Bruce Banner, and his protecting of Momoko, he did toss K to his death when the other Tribute tried to kill him. During the final rush to the Cornucopia in another fight with Alex Rider which resulted in both of their deaths. As a result, he did not live to the end as he had in the previous two Arenas, though Momoko ultimately won the Arena. The effect this might have on Don's alliance with Eliot - which initially involved only Ariadne and Momoko - is currently unknown. Don met with Lottie after he revived, and personally offered his help to her in the next Arena. He also confided to Ariadne about his increasing confusion and paranoia, as well as the hallucinations which he still continued to have. His paranoia was not helped when the attack on the Training Center occurred; he came to the conclusion that it was staged to make the Tributes scared, though its unknown if anyone else shares this sentiment or if its even true. How worries were also compounded when Sigma Klim attacked him in the Training Center and promised revenge for his misdeeds. Unfortunately, Sigma didn't reveal his reason for targeting the turtle in the first place - his killing of K - thus leaving Don even more on edge about the upcoming Arena. Arena 06 Donatello was severely injured during the Cornucopia by Sigma. The result was that he lost his arm during the bloody fight, though Donatello managed to inflict a broken rib and sprained ankle onto Sigma before fleeing towards Tomorrowland. The catastrophic injury caused him to lose a massive amount of blood and dip in an out of delirium, shock and unconsciousness; it was only through a combination of his own initial first aid efforts, the combined help of Anna Morasca and Gaius later on, and Sponsor items that Donatello survived the attack with minimal infection during the first week. However, he has little memory of his actions, or who he met, during this time. Unfortunately, he was unable to find Lottie during the Arena, though he did find a new Tribute, Rapunzel; he explained the nature of the Games, albeit in a slightly incoherent manner due to the lingering effect of his lost arm. He also later came upon an injured Maximus, who he'd recently entered into an alliance with, similar to the one he has with Eliot, before the Arena began. The two of them briefly stayed together, tending to each others' wounds, while also looking for Lottie. Unfortunately, Sigma eventually caught up to them while they were in Fantasyland in the fourth week, and Don, still unaware of Sigma's true reasons for attacking him, stayed behind to keep Sigma from harming Maximus. The result was that Donatello and Sigma mutually killed one another. Donatello's efforts outside of the Arena also failed to help Lottie win the Arena. The victory instead went to Albert Wesker, a prospect which didn't sit well with the turtle due to their previous encounters. Test Arenas Test Arena 1 Donatello participated in this Arena. His ultimate fate is unknown. Test Arena 2 Donatello participated in this Arena, shocked at the fact it was taking place in the New York City sewers. His ultimate fate is unknown. The Games AUs/Meme-Based AUs Epilogue AU In this alternate future, Donatello was among the Tributes stranded in Panem when the Capitol was overthrown; however, the portal which brought the Tributes in was destroyed during the last battles. He lost his left forearm and eye during the Rebellion, while becoming blind in the other eye. He dedicated his life to rebuilding the portal, converting part of the Capitol sewers into his laboratory. He is aided in his endeavor by a reformed Alpha and Cassandra Marko. Part of his motivation for the portal is due to the appearance of muttations created from his and other Tributes' DNA, for whose rights he fights for and several of which he's adopted. Though he spends most of his time on a new portal, Donatello also regularly visits Sigma Klim in his nursing home to give him company, as well as Some and Max Guevara, who he is trying to free from the Capitol's muttation army project. He also attempts to get Andrea Norton help for her drug problem, but ultimately fails. Malfunctioned AU In this alternate universe, a portal malfunction causes Panem to transform into a world where the Tributes had memories of always having been in Panem, and are the ones who are in charge and conduct the Games. Some characters retained their memories and personality of the original Panem; however, most didn't and believed themselves to have always been who they became as a result of the malfunction. In this world, Donatello was Duke Donatus, Peacekeeper General. He had started out as a muttation meant for the Arena, but showed such unnatural intelligence and human sentience that the Gamemakers chose instead to keep him alive. From there he rose through the ranks and became a fanatic whose loyalty to the Capitol and to President LaBouff was second to none. He worshiped the law and utterly despised lawmakers who broke it; thus he had no compunctions about using cruel and horrifying methods on criminals when he felt the punishment fit the crime. As a result of his terrifying reputation, he was one of the most hated men in Panem and a symbol of everything bad about the Capitol. He was also a target of various factions of the Rebellion, including that of Eponine Thenardier, though as of yet no one has been successful in taking him down. Trivia * Donatello's tribute token is his purple bandanna mask.